20 Questions
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: Dean and Sam have a little sister named Melanie. One night the three Winchesters and Castiel drive out to a hunt, but only Dean and Sam go in. Alone together in the impala, Castiel and Melanie find themselves playing 20 Questions to kill the time and the awkwardness, but soon enough, the game leads to an unexpected turn...


I awoke to a jerk, the suddenness of the impala stopping sending my head forward. I immediately lifted it up off of the windowsill and rubbed my eyes, trying to suppress the yawn that was trying to let itself out of me.

"We're here?" I asked Dean and Sam, who were sitting in the front.

"Yep." Dean replied, looking straight at the warehouse in front of us. I looked out the windows, taking in my surroundings, then looked at each man in the car. There was Dean who was sitting in the drivers seat loading a sawed off shotgun with rock salt, then there was Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat, reloading the Colt. I finally took a look to my left to see Castiel sitting there, just staring at the back of the drivers seat.

"Ok, you two stay here while Sam and I go in." Dean said, turning around to look at me and Cas. I sat straight up, irritated.

"Ok." Cas responded. I looked at him with disbelief.

"What? No fair! I want to help!" I exclaimed. Dean shook his head.

"Not this time, lil' sis. Judging by the looks of it you're pretty damn tired. We just finished a big hunt yesterday and you slept the whole three hour ride here like a baby." He responded. I huffed out a breath.

"Then why can't Cas go?"

"It'd be better for him to stay here and watch you, just in case you fall asleep again. That way he can make sure nothing happens." I looked at Cas, who glanced at me and then back to Dean.

"Dean, this seriously isn't fair! I'm not tired at all!"

"Oh calm down, Mel, it'll be a short hunt anyways. An hour and a half tops." He said, then got out of the car.

"Sammy," I started, just as he opened his door to leave.

"Sorry." Was all he said, giving me a sympathetic look, and with that they closed their doors and started towards the warehouse. I sat back and crossed my arms angrily across my chest. I turned my head to look at Cas, who was just staring down at his hands in his lap. It was kind of hard to see, the only light being from a street lamp way behind us and the moon, but I could see the great features of his beautiful face. I had always had a thing for Cas. He's cute (well, his vessel Jimmy Novak is) and I love his awkward personality. It's funny when he gets put into certain situations. But the thing I love most about him is his eyes. _Their bright, sparkling blue color that I can just get lost in_... My train of thought stopped when I noticed Castiel was looking at me, and then I realized that I had been staring at him. I turned my face away in attempt to hide my blushing, even though with the lighting he most likely wouldn't see it. I stared at the passenger seat in front of me, the silence beginning to feel a little awkward after my staring.

"Um, Melanie, it is ok for you to sleep, if you would like. I will make sure that nothing harms you." Castiel suddenly said, breaking the silence. I turned to him.

"Oh no, Cas, it's fine. I'm seriously not tired."

"Oh." He said, and then it was silent again. We sat there in the silence for a couple of seconds before it finally became too much for me to bear.

"Ok, Cas, I can't just sit here for the next hour and a half in the silence. We have to talk about something." I said. He looked up at me, his vivid blue eyes staring into mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"And what will we talk about?" he asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, and it was silent for a couple of seconds. "How about we play a game?" I suggested.

"Um, sure. What game?" Cas asked. I smiled.

"Have you ever played Twenty Questions?" I asked. Cas' eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head slightly to the right. He slightly shook his head.

"No, I don't believe that I have." He said.

"Ok, well, I ask you a question and you answer it, and then you ask me a question and I answer it, and then we keep doing that until we've both asked the other person twenty questions, hence the name of the game." I said. Castiel nodded his head, understanding. "Ok, then I'll start." I said, then turned my body to face him, pulling my legs up so that I was sitting Indian style. Cas turned his body towards me but kept his legs down.

We had been playing for a couple minutes and we've really gotten to know a little more about each other. It's really fun playing this game with Cas because I can ask him questions about history and he can give me a really interesting answer. It was now Castiels turn to ask me a question.

"Ok. Melanie," he paused for a moment, thinking. "are you a virgin?" he asked. My eyes widened a bit with shock and I could feel my cheeks start to heat up with slight embarrassment. Well, that escalated quickly.

"Um," I started, clearing my throat. "I am not. Ok, my turn." I said quickly. I thought for a second, then decided. "Castiel, are you a virgin?" I asked back. Cas seemed to blush a bit. _Ya, doesn't feel too good being put on the spot, huh Cas?_

"Um, no." he said, mumbling it a bit. I chuckled at his embarrassment.

"You're so adorable." I admired, smiling, but it immediately faded once I realized what I said. My eyes widened and I quickly slammed my hand over my mouth out of instinct. _HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!_

"What did you say?" Castiel asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, um, uh… nothing. I didn't say anything." I said, trying to play it off, but that didn't seem to be working. Castiel looked at me suspiciously.

"No, it wasn't nothing. I heard you say something." He insisted. I pretended to be aggravated.

"Just drop it, Cas." I sighed. He slightly nodded.

"Ok." He agreed. "It's my turn, correct?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Ok. Melanie, what did you just say?" I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Cas?"

"I want to know what you said." Knowing that he wouldn't stop badgering until I answered him, I decided to just tell him and get it over with. Still not really being able to tell him straight up, I buried my face in my hands.

"You're adorable." I mumbled so that he couldn't hear.

"What? I couldn't understand you." I took my face out of my hands and looked up at him, shrugging.

"Well, I just said it. You should've listened harder."

"It was kind of hard for me to hear because you had your face buried in your hands." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because," he started, pausing for a moment. "because I thought I heard you call me adorable." He finished. I blushed.

"Ok, fine, Cas. I called you adorable! There! Are you happy now?" I yelled, throwing my arms out for emphasis. Once I was finished I crossed them and let out a huff of breath, staring down at the seat in front of me.

"Yes." I heard Castiel respond. I didn't move. "Because I think you're adorable too." He said. I looked up at him, shocked, and without warning he leaned forward, bringing me into a small kiss. After a second he broke away.

"Cas…" was all I could manage to say.

"I'm sorry, Melanie, I shouldn't have done that." He said, shaking his head and looking down. I grabbed his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking at me.

"No, Cas, I'm really glad that you did." I told him, and with a smile I leant forward to kiss him once again. Our lips moved in sync and I couldn't help but think about how happy I was that Dean made us stay in the car. I sudden felt Castiels tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened for him and soon our tongues twirled around each other. Castiel was now on his knees on the seat and so was I. I wrapped around his neck and brought my fists up to hair, entwining my fingers in his soft black locks. He put his hands on both sides of me and was leant forward, pushing me back. I was now lying down in the back seat of the impala, Castiel hovering over me. I trailed my hands to the nape of his coat and pushed it down his shoulders. He shrugged it off without breaking the kiss. I then reached up and started to loosen his tie and we momentarily broke our kiss so that I could take it off of him and throw it on to the floor.

I started to unbutton his shirt, soon getting it off and throwing it to join the other articles of clothing lying on the floor of the car. I ran my hand over Castiels toned chest, loving the way his skin felt under my fingertips. Cas reached down to the hem of my shirt and snuck his hands in, lightly caressing my skin and giving me goosebumps. We paused so that I could get my shirt off and then we hastily reconnected our kiss. I arched my back slightly as he reached around to my back and unhooked my bra. He got it off and threw it to the ground. I noticed his breath hitch at the sight of my bare torso. I smiled as he lent down, kissing me on the lips once, then trailed the kisses down to my jaw, then to my neck, and finally to a soft spot that I have on my right collar bone.

"Oh…" I moaned. Castiel realized that that was soft spot and nipped at it briefly before he began to suck on it. My back arched up in pleasure, causing my breasts to hit his torso. It was now that I felt the growing bulge in his pants against my thigh, which made my core ache for more.

Castiel finished messing with the spot, licking it before he began to trail kisses back up to my mouth, where then he placed a long, passionate kiss. I reached down and undid his belt, throwing it to the side and then undid his pants, pushing them down as far as I could. Cas broke the kiss so that he could get his pants off, which then left him in his boxers. _Oh what a delicious sight…_ He then reached down and unbuttoned my pants, sliding them off of me along with my underwear.

"Oh my…" Cas said as he held my drenched underwear. He set them down and then looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, blushing a bit. _I seem to blush a lot in front of him…_

Castiel lent back down and kissed me. I could feel his hardening member right against my inner thigh. He suddenly bucked his hips against me, our most sacred parts rubbing together, the only thing stopping them from actually touching was his boxers. I arched my back a bit at squeezed my eyes shut, then took my lips away from Cas'.

"Oh…" I moaned once again. "Cas… Castiel, please. I need you. Now." I begged. Taking the hint Cas took off his boxers and I glanced down at his large member, my walls clenching with desire. Before Castiel could begin to align himself against me I stopped him.

"Is something wrong? Do you need me to stop?" he questioned worriedly. I giggled at his concern.

"No, Cas, it's fine. I just wanted you to get a condom from the glove box. I know that Dean has some in there." I explained and he nodded his head in agreement as he got up and reached to the front of the car to get a condom. Once he was back he put on the condom and continued to hover over me. He then adjusted himself against my core and slowly pushed in, my dripping wetness being the only lubricant we would be needing. I let out a loud moan as Cas hung his head low. Once he was all the way in he paused and let me adjust, then pulled out and slowly pushed himself back in.

"Oh Cas," I moaned, gripping his forearms tightly. He soon set a steady rhythm, our hips meeting every second, but it began to be too slow very quickly.

"Cas, please, go faster." I asked, and he seemed to be glad that I had. He gradually began to pump in and out of me faster, and as my I frantically moved my hips to meet his, our movements caused the whole car to shake. We couldn't control our moans as we built up, and soon enough I felt that pressure telling me that I was almost ready to release.

"Cas, I'm… I'm ready… I'm gonna cum…" I choked out. His pace picked up and I knew that he was near the edge as well. Suddenly, with a sharp flick of his hips he hit a spot inside me that sent me over the edge. I clenched myself around him and I knew that it sent him over the edge as well.

"Castiel!" I loudly moaned, throwing my head back and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Melanie…" he sighed and I could feel the small twitching movements he made as he poured himself into the condom while inside of me. He soon began to slowly move his hips, riding us through our orgasms. Once he was finished he pulled himself out and tiredly laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me so that I wouldn't fall off of the seat, and I curled up against him. We laid there, the only noise being our labored breathing. I was the first to speak.

"That was… well, that was just… just…"

"Astonishing?" Castiel offered to my loss of words. I chuckled.

"Ya." We silently laid there for a couple more minutes. "I think that we should get dressed. It wouldn't be good if Dean and Sam came back to find us naked in the back seat of the impala." I said with a laugh. Castiel looked at me, smiling.

"You're right." He said, and then we sat up and got dressed. Cas made the condom disappear and then we tried to fix our sex hair. I looked up just in time to see Dean and Sam headed towards the car. As soon as they got in and had their doors shut I spoke up.

"So, uh, how did the hunt go?" I asked. Sam turned around.

"Great. We killed some vamps, nothing too hard." He said, shrugging.

"Though I had to save his ass twice." Dean said, looking back at us, then at Sam, and then to the steering wheel. He was just about to put the key in the ignition when his eyebrows furrowed and he sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" he asked. My eyes grew wide. Shit! I had totally forgot that we'd end up causing the car to smell like sex! I worriedly glanced at Cas, who hadn't a clue to what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Dean lightly shook his head.

"I don't know, it just smells… different… like…" he started, but trailed off. "never mind." He finished, then put the key into the ignition and turned it. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I watched Dean as he went to put his foot on the gas, when he suddenly looked down.

"What the hell…" he said, then reached down. He suddenly sat back up and showed us all the bra that he was now holding by the straps. To be more specific, _my bra_. My eyes widened as I now realized that I wasn't wearing it. I looked to Cas again, who was starting to get what was happening. I looked at Dean, who was looking at Sam. He then looked back at Cas and I and studied us. I acted as nonchalant as I could. Dean narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute…" he said, then set my bra down and reached over Sam and into the glove box, where he took out his box of condoms. He looked inside.

"I had three left." He stated, then sat up straight. "Oh my god." He said, then threw the box at Sam, who barely caught it and put it back into the glove box. Dean turned around to study us once more, and Sam followed. "We were gone for about over an hour and now it smells weird, I found a bra, and there's only two of my condoms left… you guys had sex!" he yelled, pointing at us.

"Uh, um, uh, I, uh…." I couldn't make out a single word, but apparently Cas had it covered.

"Yes, Dean, Melanie and I did have sex while you and Sam were hunting." He confirmed. I face palmed myself.

"Seriously, Cas?" I asked. He looked at me, confused. "You weren't supposed to tell them!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." He said. I couldn't help but let a small smile come across my face.

"It's fine." I said, and then look at Dean, who looked like he was about to throw a fit.

"Ugh! Guys! Seriously? You had sex in the back seat of my baby?" he said, then dramatically turned around and started the car, then began to drive. I laughed and surprisingly heard Cas chuckle, and then I looked up front to see that Sam was suppressing a laugh as well. We all sat in our seats silently, listening to the faint sound of AC/DC playing on the radio.

"Here," Cas suddenly said, reaching down to grab something. "I believe that this is yours." He finished, handing me my bra. I couldn't help but blush.

"Uh, thanks." I said, and then heard the sound of Dean groaning as Sam laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I then leant to my left and leaned my head onto Cas' shoulder, slowly falling into a peaceful deep sleep.


End file.
